


Aliter velim

by andsowefell



Series: Starfall [1]
Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andsowefell/pseuds/andsowefell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duma’s alone and bored, Lucifer gives Duma a shirt, Duma has a crush on Lucifer, and Duma gets a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliter velim

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the absolutely gorgeous [Asa](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?foreverdc-comics.tumblr.com) because she's a babe. There is literally no other reason for this. Also, this may well become my new OTP and what have I done God help me this fucking fandom  
>  _Lucifer_ does not belong to me blah blah blah. You get the drill.

Remiel's been gone for days, supposedly on a mission to the Silver City, and Duma is bored.  
He's been alone for the past forty-six hours, sitting in the luxuriant seat he uses as his "throne", legs stretched wide, arms behind his head, napping occasionally and hoping someone will come to him.  
His prayer is answered in the form of Lucifer himself, looking his usual gorgeous self in formfitting jeans and an old Slayer shirt. Duma doesn't know what Slayer is, but he knows that even dressed in ragged, sleazy human clothing, Lucifer looks stunning. Tousled copper hair, piercing amber eyes, sun-bronzed skin, long limbs and feline elegance. He's golden.  
"Duma," the Lightbringer sighs and lets himself fall into a chair next to Duma's throne. "It's late. Why haven't you gone to bed?"  
Duma shrugs.  
"No matter. Forgive me for asking. Do you like my shirt?" Lucifer asks mischievously, plucking a spot at his chest between two fingers to better show the shirt off. Duma rolls his eyes and shakes his head, then gestures at Lucifer himself, and nods.  
Lucifer tilts his head, trying to puzzle out Duma's meaning, and when he understands, he grins. "You like the way the shirt looks on _me_ , but not the actual shirt."  
Duma nods again. Gives him a thumbs-up. Lucifer wonders where he learned that, but it doesn't particularly matter.  
An idea comes to him. He strips out of his shirt, candlelight casting his musculature into dramatic shadows and angles, and hands the shirt to Duma.  
"You can have it," he offers. Duma's brow furrows, blue eyes narrowed in surprise, and then he pulls the shirt over his head and burrows his face into his own chest, trying to inhale the scent of laundry detergent, road dust, and Lucifer.  
He looks up and smiles.  
Lucifer smiles back. "You're welcome."  
Duma curls up on his throne, long legs tucked beside his torso, and stares up at Lucifer, wondering what drove the Morning Star to give him such a banal, but meaningful, gift. He doesn't know what he's done to please Lucifer, but if he has, he isn't complaining.  
Lucifer gazes at him, golden eyes roaming over his face, reading him, and finally, he reaches out a hand to brush a bit of lint from Duma's collar. "You still love me."  
Duma nods, tries to make a face that says _of course_ , but it won't come. It doesn't need to. He knows Lucifer sees it in the almost obsessive cleanliness and order of the house, the way Duma's face lights up when he enters the same room as him, the fact that, although he doesn't do much in the way of ruling Hell, Duma does all he can to make sure he's at ease.  
"And you really mean it? Even after what I've done?"  
Duma stares at him unyieldingly, eyes piercing. He leans forward, taps Lucifer's temple with two fingers, places his other hand againt Lucifer's heart, and then gives him a thumbs-up once more.  
"No?" Lucifer asks, surprised, eyes wide. "But if I'm not, why am I here?"  
Duma shrugs. He points at the ceiling, then crosses his arms. Lucifer's jaw drops.  
"You - Father - _Duma_!"  
Duma reaches for a pen and paper, and writes _I love you more_ onto the pad. He hands the note to Lucifer, hoping the First won't be angry with him.  
"You think Father was wrong to cast me out," Lucifer tries again. Duma nods vigorously.  
_Are you angry with me?_  
"No,"Lucifer admits. "I'm merely confused. You're righteous, Duma. You're loyal. Why me, then?"  
_You were there for me._ Duma scrawls and starts handing the pad to Lucifer before taking it back. _You believed in me. I like to hope you still do, but to hope for the admiration and confidence of a being as glorious as yourself would be unwise._  
"It's not unwise. It's called a crush, Duma. You have a crush on me."  
_Like_ humans _have? When they lust after one another and have unreasonable feelings for one another?_  
"Precisely. Do you think you're being unreasonable, Duma?"  
In response, Duma tosses the notepad down and nearly throws himself at Lucifer, surprised when the Lightbringer catches him. He fists his fingers into soft, dark blond hair, leans back to kiss Lucifer, and gasps when Lucifer performs the task in his place. He lets Lucifer curve one arm around the small of his back, the other around his shoulders, pulling him close, to heat, to fire, flesh and blood.  
It's a while before they break apart, and when they do, Duma still has the taste of apples, smoke and freshly fallen snow in his mouth. He never wants to drink or eat or brush his teeth again. It's a wonderful flavour, distinctly Lucifer's.  
Duma gazes at Lucifer, tries to discern what he might be thinking. Lucifer is a mask. Instead, Duma places a flat palm against the Lightbringer's chest, and he can't help feeling surprised at how erratically Lucifer's heart is beating.  
He grabs the pen and paper again, uses Lucifer's chest as a surface to write on. _Are you hurt?_  
"Not at all," Lucifer murmurs, voice warm, deep and husky. Duma breathes a sigh of relief. _May I kiss you again?_  
"Why not? Kiss me all you like," Lucifer offers.  
Despite his innocence, the warm, sweet angelic nature of him, Duma does much more than kiss Lucifer.  
And Lucifer never once protests.


End file.
